


Predator\狩猎者

by heiyumantou



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Killer Jared, M/M, Stripper Jensen, Top Jared
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyumantou/pseuds/heiyumantou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared走进了一家酒吧，看到了舞台上的脱衣舞男Jensen，他们彼此对对方似乎都有点兴趣。但是事情并不是他们想象的那样。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predator\狩猎者

Title：Predator\狩猎者  
Author：馒头君  
BETA：喜乐&七月  
Pairings：杀手！Jared\舞男！Jensen  
Rating：算是PWP……？略Kinky，慎入。  
Summary：Jared走进了一家酒吧，看到了舞台上的脱衣舞男Jensen，他们彼此对对方似乎都有点兴趣。但是事情并不是他们想象的那样。

Jared忘记了时间。  
他不知道自己在这个地方呆了多久，独身一人坐在吧台前啜饮着一大杯没加酒精的果汁，身边是满是酒气和恶臭的人群。空气中有汗水和烟草混合而成的味道，带有节奏极强鼓点的乐曲从劣质音箱里扩散出敲击每个人的耳膜，不知谁吹了一声响亮的口哨，他和众人一起抬头看向被光柱照亮的地方——  
那是一个镶嵌着反光玻璃和各式各样炫目的彩灯的小舞台，在酒吧最中央的区域，舞台的侧面立着一根漆黑的钢管。乐曲戛然而止，一个披着黑色长袍、戴着兜帽的人掀开舞台后的帘子走了出来。  
那人身材高挑，长开双臂后过于肥大的袖筒像流水一样从笔直修长的臂展上滑下，浑身夜一样的颜色让Jared想起了墓地里的乌鸦。而此时那人开始了舞蹈，宽大的袖筒随着每一下旋转而飞舞，兜帽遮住了那人的脸，神秘而且危险。舞者的动作有力而轻盈，和着逐渐激烈起来的乐曲舞蹈的动作也开始加快，似乎从刚才死气沉沉的乌鸦变成了轻灵的黑天鹅，但布料始终遮住舞者的面孔，遮着舞者的身躯。人群开始发出不满的咒骂，甚至有人开始怒吼催促舞者脱下长袍。舞者显然听到了骂声，像一条进入了攻击状态的眼镜蛇微微扬起头颅，身体随着乐曲进入高潮而更加卖力地扭动着，被衣料包裹着的肩头绷紧显出肌肉的曲线，因为动作的加大兜帽被掀开了一些，露出了舞者的眼睛。  
Jared站在那个刚刚怒吼的男人身边，正好看到了舞者望过来的眼神。  
而他被那个眼神惊得僵在了原地。  
他并不是第一次来这种有脱衣舞表演的酒吧，但是自从来到这座城市是第一次。他看过无数双脱衣舞表演者的眼神，有的魅惑妖冶，有的故作天真，还有的柔情似水，无一例外地在讨好着观众，目的在观众的裤裆和钱包。但他从未见过这样的眼神，他明显感觉到了舞者卷曲的睫毛下绿色的眼珠里喷薄而出的憎恨和厌恶，却因为接下来的一幕而失去了言语的能力。  
乐曲突然从喧闹的嘈杂变得舒缓，在那个变幻的节点舞者一把撕开了身上的长袍丢到了台下，舞台上的灯光一下子变暗，又慢慢地重新亮起，酒吧里所有人似乎都屏住了呼吸，看着台上的人。  
舞者是男人。  
一个异常美丽的男人。  
男人有着匀称漂亮肌肉的上身赤裸着，奶白色的皮肤上似乎覆盖着一层汗珠，也有可能是为了舞台效果而涂抹上的油或者乳液，但台下的看官并不在乎那是什么。男人下身穿着一条低腰皮裤，皮革与臀部线条无比贴合地绷紧着，完美的曲线让整个酒吧再次沸腾。Jared往嘴里吸了一大口果汁，向旁边迈了一步，躲开那个正在解裤腰带准备手淫的酒鬼。  
到处都是吹着口哨和用肮脏的词汇咆哮的人，酒精和眼前的美景让所有人都在发疯。Jared此时明白了那个舞者刚刚眼神里的厌恶从何而来，这里是个淫靡污秽的地方，恶心得让人想逃开，而又无处可逃。  
那舞者无法逃离，他活在其中，但Jared可以。Jared把空了的杯子放在吧台上，掏出一张钞票拍在那里想离开，而人群又爆发出一阵惊呼，Jared好奇地抬起头，看到那舞者开始扭动那个有着完美曲线的翘屁股，双臂轻柔地搭在那根漆黑的钢管上，本就很白的肤色在灯光的照耀下几乎发光。此时他的双臂突然一发力，臂膀上结实的肌肉迸发出的力量让他腾空而起围绕着钢管转了一圈，落地后被皮裤包裹着的大腿抬起摩擦着钢管的同时依然扭着屁股，手臂仍旧看起来轻轻柔柔地环着那根管子，额头靠在上面，随着扭动缓慢地跪下来，手放开钢管。不知从哪抛上来一个酒瓶，男人伸手接住，拧开盖子往自己嘴里猛灌一口。  
喝酒时男人的头向后仰着，像是有一只手抓着那头柔软的金发强迫着他，Jared产生了这种错觉，但是眨了眨眼睛后证明了那只是他的想象。仰头的动作让男人的脖颈和喉结全部显露在观众眼前，他此时才注意到男人的脖颈上还套着一个暗红色的皮项圈，和男人的皮裤一样紧紧贴合着皮肤。男人猛灌了几口酒后将瓶子里剩下的液体全部浇在了自己的头上，琥珀色的酒液顺着暗金色的发间流下，划过优雅的额头和眉骨，爬过泛着粉红色的眼睑，再从长长的睫毛滴下，还有几滴酒濡湿了男人丰润的嘴唇，泛着黏稠的光泽。仅仅是半瓶酒而已，却让男人整个身体看起来湿淋淋的，这让台下的观众更加兴奋。  
“他叫什么名字？”Jared问前来收杯子的酒保，“每天晚上都来？”  
“他叫Dean。”酒保收起Jared放在吧台上的钞票，“一周来三次，或者两次，每次都让这里爆满。”  
“他只跳舞？”  
“是的。而且只在这里跳，之前也有客人花大价钱要他出去单独服务……但他从来都不答应。”  
Jared又掏出一张钞票，“告诉你们的老板，我要打破这个规矩。”  
“我劝你还是省省吧。”酒保没理那张钞票，开始擦拭光滑的桌面，“老板也管不了Dean。”  
“那我亲自跟Dean说。”Jared把钞票加到了三张，“舞台边人太多。”  
酒保丢开手里的抹布收下钱，打开了吧台下的小门，那里有一条狭窄的通道，“直接通往后台。不过我警告你，Dean不是好惹的。”  
“谢谢。”Jared冲酒保笑了笑挤出一对酒窝，“我也是。”

酒保给Jared指的道路果然通向后台，Jared以为自己会看到很多舞男和舞女为上台准备的场景，事实却正好相反。后台有一个个化妆台和衣橱，各式各样成箱的装饰品，却空无一人，舞台那边传来的欢呼和口哨声让这里荒凉得像是另一个世界。推开一扇简易的木门后Jared看到了舞台，以及背对着观众而正面对他舞动的男人。  
那男人看到他先是愣了一下，圆圆的绿眼睛里流露出惊讶和疑惑，但是那种情绪很快就消失了，取而代之的是高傲的不屑一顾，像是没看到Jared似的继续自己的舞蹈。工作人员从台下丢上来牛仔帽和皮鞭，男人接过，将大大的帽子戴在头上，抓着鞭子的手撑着地面，另一只手按上自己挺立着的乳尖画圈，跪在地上的膝盖开始一开一合，整个身躯也在不停地上下律动，柔软的腰肢连着臀部一同像波浪一样起起伏伏。他显然是在模仿牛仔骑马的动作，而在他做来却像是骑在一根巨大的阴茎上，或者说这才是他想表演的。舞台下炸开了锅，温度瞬间升高了好几度，闷热得每个人都喘不上气。  
男人一直背对着观众们，因为他知道那些恶心的醉鬼只想看他的屁股，所以他大多数时间也都是在展示给观众他们想看的。但这样他就一直在面向着Jared，Jared目不转睛地看着他，而他也一直看着Jared。大概因为脖子上戴着项圈呼吸不畅的原因，男人的喘息很吃力，挂着酒液和汗水的胸膛剧烈地颤抖，脸上也残留有未干的酒滴，顺着泛红的眼角流下像是眼泪。  
Jared没有去看男人做的那些撩人的动作，他只是盯着那双幽暗的绿眼睛，那双很美的眼睛，里面有憎恶和骄傲，更深的地方是与华美的外表截然相反的死寂。男人换了只手撑着地面，握着鞭子的手缓慢地扬起。  
鞭子抽打皮革的声音脆亮地响起，台下的观众又一次发出欢呼，气氛被推上最高潮，男人的眼中则闪过受伤和痛苦，但那只持着鞭子的手却丝毫不含糊地再次落下。男人喉咙里翻滚着的呻吟被鼎沸的人声盖过，Jared惊讶地看着男人咬紧了红润的唇，继续抽打自己的臀瓣，那双美丽的绿眼睛里透出的无助和隐忍像是对Jared的呼救。  
身体不再受自己控制，Jared回过神时他已经冲上了舞台，用自己宽大的手掌捏住男人的手腕，阻止男人的动作。男人跌坐在地上扬起脸看着他，粉红色的舌尖扫过细白的牙齿和被咬得殷红的嘴唇。  
“我愿意花钱让你为我一个人跳舞。”Jared松开男人的手腕转而将男人整个环住从地上抱起来，“不是在这。”  
“他从来不那么干。”台下一个因为酒精而含糊不清的声音吼着，“他是所有人的婊子。”  
男人在Jared怀里猛地扭过头，向外喷着怒火的眼睛瞪向那个喊他婊子的醉鬼，手里的鞭子抖了一下像有生命一样抽向那人手里的酒杯，杯子啪地碎裂开。男人垂下手臂，鞭子掉落在脚边，手攀上Jared的脖子。  
“你很有钱？”男人个子很高，但是Jared更高，所以男人的嘴唇贴上Jared的耳朵时需要踮起脚尖。湿热的气流卷着Jared的耳廓，男人的手抚上Jared的胯间，声音低沉玩味，像是恶魔的低语，“那么好的。我可以破一次例。”  
Jared感觉自己在男人的抚摸下勃起了，尽管他的本意并非如此。他在一片咒骂声中用健壮的双臂把男人打横抱起，像个成功的狩猎者捧着他的猎物，嘴角挂着笑意走向后台，男人金色的头颅顺从地靠在他胸前，安静地一言不发。

Jared将那男人带到了自己的住所，一间简陋的，廉价的公寓，房间狭小，只有一扇小窗和一张铁床。Jared扭住男人的手腕将他甩进床里，男人戴着项圈的脖颈在铁质床头上撞了一下，痛得他皱紧了精致的眉毛。  
“你的目的不在钱上。”Jared站在床边，“你知道我不是有钱人，看到这间破公寓之前我还带着你在旧城区转了一圈，而你却没有扭头就走。”  
“你的目的也不在舞上。”男人双臂撑在床垫上换成蹲跪的姿势，小心地不让自己的臀部接触到任何事物，“你并不想看我跳舞。”  
“说你要什么。”Jared歪歪头，“我讨厌猜谜。”  
“我知道你是个杀手，那个有名的杀手Jared。”男人朝靠近Jared的方向爬了一步，抬起下巴，“我要你杀个人。”  
“我的价码很高，你付不起。”Jared看着男人跪在床上却依然想装出强势的样子有点想笑，“而且我很挑剔，无辜的人我不杀。”  
“我要你杀的人不是什么无辜的人。我要你杀Lucifer，他可远远不是什么无辜者。”  
“等一下。”Jared走过去抬手把食指搭在男人的唇上，“你说的是这座城市的市长，Lucifer？”  
“没错。”男人说话时柔软的唇瓣摩擦着Jared的手指，“正是他。”  
“哈，那这个价格你可真的付不起。”Jared终于笑出了声，手指留恋着那两片嘴唇不愿移开，“他的豪宅不是一般人能进得去的。”  
“相信我。”男人露出微笑，湿润的舌尖伸出舔了舔Jared的手指，“你会喜欢我的支付方式。”  
Jared的笑容僵在了脸上，因为他感觉到那男人张开嘴把他的手指含在了温热的口腔中，以一种很色情的方式吮吸、吞吐，这让他本就在勃起状态的阴茎更加难耐。他张了张嘴，大脑却一片空白，完全想不到回击那男人的方式。  
这很危险，Jared猛地意识到，而在他回过神时忽然感觉腰间一凉，插在那里的枪被男人摸走，随后果断地抵住了他的下巴。  
“拒绝我可不是个好的选择。”男人勾唇一笑，靠近Jared让他看清那双惊人心魄的眼睛里迫切的恨意，“拒绝意味着我会开枪，你的脑浆就直接喷在那面墙上。”  
冰冷的枪管贴在下巴上的触感真实得让Jared清醒了些，这种委托方式他第一次见，不免觉得新鲜，脸上的笑意止也止不住。看到Jared的笑容后男人有点不安地咬了咬嘴唇，此时Jared开了口，“免费教你一件事——没有子弹的枪，是轰不开我的脑壳的。”  
话音刚落Jared就扑上去将那男人按倒在了床垫上。男人剧烈地挣扎，身体因为常年练舞而强壮有力，但壮不过职业杀手。Jared用膝盖压住男人的胸口，夺过手枪飞快地换上新弹匣，一只手掌紧抓着男人的双腕将他按在铁质床头上。装满子弹的枪抵在那头短短的金发上，这让男人停止了扭动，在Jared掌下轻颤。  
“工作开始前付百分之五十的定金，”Jared俯下头亲吻男人套着项圈的脖颈，牙齿擦过脆弱的喉结，“工作完成付剩下的尾款。现金，不找零。”  
Jared一口咬住那个深红色的皮项圈，男人慌张地绷紧了身体，发出恐惧的哀鸣。  
“现在，”Jared松开口后把枪丢到一边，放开禁锢着男人的手转而掐住他的后颈，“我要你支付我定金。”  
“你接受了我的委托？”男人惊讶地瞪大眼睛，“你会为我杀了Lucifer？”  
“是的，宝贝。”Jared的声音像是琴弓亲吻琴弦一样动听，“我会为你杀了Lucifer。”  
Jared吻住男人的嘴唇，那两片柔软丰厚的嘴唇和它看上去一样甜美诱人。男人的唇上带着微醺的酒气，气息中包裹着一种说不出的温润香味，大概是属于那男人自己的味道，美好得让Jared想将他整个吞下。松开那男人的嘴唇时Jared就已经开始想念那触感，男人伸出手指擦掉唇角溢出的津液，苍白的脸颊染上情欲的粉色。  
“告诉我你的名字。”Jared飞快地脱去身上所有的衣服将它们踢下床，“别指望我会相信你叫Dean，告诉我你真正的名字。”  
“这很重要吗？”在Jared脱下内裤时那男人挑了一下眉，忍不住赞扬，“你很不错。”  
“谢谢。”Jared坦然接受了夸奖，但也没忘记自己之前的问题，“你的名字。”  
“这并不……”  
“告诉我。”  
男人轻轻地叹了一口气，伴随着叹息吐出一个名字，“Jensen。”  
“那么，Jen……”Jared解开Jensen皮裤上的扣子，“为我跳舞吧。”  
Jensen是个尽职尽责的舞男，Jared相信这一点，因为他将寻常无比的动作做得让人欲火焚身。肥大的外套被Jensen拉扯着下来又轻飘飘地丢到地板上，背上肌肉轮廓和腰窝精巧得像是经过细心雕琢，紧贴皮肤的皮裤慢慢从弧度优雅的臀上剥下，黑色的皮革很衬Jensen的肤色，而那几道由Jensen自己抽出来的鞭痕醒目地印在臀瓣上，红肿着，让Jared忍不住在上面拍了一巴掌。Jensen疼得直哆嗦，怒瞪了Jared一眼。  
Jensen胸口朝下趴在床上，修长的小腿微翘，Jared抓住对于他手掌来说略纤细的脚踝放在唇边轻吻，拉开它们将自己挤进Jensen的两腿之间。Jensen紧张地抓着床单，在心里默默祈祷Jared能用润滑剂或者别的什么，戴不戴套子都无所谓，只是不希望接下来的几天都无法正常走路。  
“酒吧里的人说你从来不接私活。”  
一根手指毫无怜悯地伸进紧致狭小的穴口，Jensen暗暗叫苦，攥紧手里的床单强迫自己放松，心里大骂Jared是个混蛋的同时还不得不回答那个混蛋的问题，“是。”  
“那就说明，没人操过你，对吧？”Jared向更深处探索的手指显然遇到了障碍，“你紧得连一根手指都困难。”  
“你……你是我第一个也是唯一一个……”Jensen咬牙切齿地说出那个词，“客人。”  
“不知道我是不是该为此感到欣慰。”Jared猛地抽出手指，在看到Jensen的表情瞬间变得放松了的时候又在那带着鞭痕的臀瓣上扇了一巴掌，“喊我的名字。”  
“Jar……Jared。”Jensen全身一震，在喊出那个名字时感觉到有湿湿凉凉的液体挤在了他的臀缝间，随后Jared的手指推着那些滑腻的液体再次进入他的身体，这次顺利得多，让他几乎是带着感激地念出Jared的名字，“Jared……”  
“你的声音很好听。”Jared的食指和中指一起伸进被润滑剂濡湿的入口，几乎是温柔地按摩着穴口的肌肉让其放松，“像是乐曲。”  
那两根手指向前探索着摩挲，Jensen突然发出一声无比享受的甜美呻吟。  
“现在乐曲快要接近高潮，”Jared的手指在那一点上久久停留，细细地研磨着反复刺激，看到Jensen灵活的腰肢从床上弹起又落下，迎合着Jared的手开始摆动。Jared一只手忙着逼出Jensen一声声急喘着的呻吟，另一只手大力地揉捏着Jensen被鞭子抽肿的半边屁股，搞得Jensen不知道是该躲闪还是迎合，只能咬紧嘴唇低低地呜咽。直到Jensen全身都染上可口又迷人的粉红色，Jared才抽出手指停止挑逗，揉了揉Jensen潮湿的暗金色短发，“宝贝，开始吧。”  
Jensen深吸一口气，双臂撑住床垫翻了个身，跨坐在顺势躺下的Jared身上。潮湿的穴口抵上Jared坚硬粗大的阴茎，Jensen紧张得倒吸了一口气，而Jared掐着他的胯引导着他一点点坐下去。肥厚的头部在穴口打着滑，火热的触感让Jensen红着脸咬紧嘴唇，感受着那个大家伙缓慢地打开他的身体，饱胀的痛感让他眼角噙着泪水。Jared耐心等待着Jensen接受自己，捏着Jensen髋骨的手稳稳地控制着一切，阴茎被柔软温热的肠壁接纳的快感使他的呼吸逐渐变得粗重，但他依然保持着缓慢推进的速度，不让Jensen被过度地伤害。  
“你还好吗，Jen？”  
Jared的声音温柔关切，这让Jensen几乎要哭出来。  
因为没有人对他这么好。  
没有人。从自己的一切被毁掉开始，没有人再这么问过他。  
他甚至都没这么问过他自己，你还好吗，你还能坚持下去吗，在这么肮脏、恶心的地方，做着让自己恶心的事，只为了杀掉一个人。  
杀掉一个，靠他自己的力量根本无法杀掉的人。  
多少次他回到后台就直接吐到了地板上，那些对着他的屁股吹口哨的醉鬼，让他头晕的舞曲，性暗示极强的舞蹈，一切都让他作呕，他不停地呕吐着呕吐着，直到最后吐出的都是绿色的胆汁，苦得他想流泪。  
即使知道Jared是个把他当成娼妓的杀手，即使他明白这是交易的一部分，但Jared轻柔的声音依旧让他甘之如饴。  
“我很好，”Jensen吞下呻吟，咬紧嘴唇拨开了Jared的手，抓住自己两边的臀瓣努力分开然后坐下去，“我能承受得了。”  
没什么是他承受不了的。  
Jared的阴茎猛地整个捅了进来，疼痛几乎让Jensen眼前发黑。Jared呼吸一窒，抚摸着Jensen因为出汗而更加滑腻的大腿，希望能安慰到他。Jensen的手撑在Jared的前胸全身颤抖着大口大口喘气，项圈压迫着气管让他的喘息受到了限制，心烦意乱地抓向皮项圈的搭扣却怎么也解不开，只好懊恼地松开手短促地吸着气，脸涨得通红。  
Jared心情愉悦地看着Jensen僵在自己的身上，笑意渐浓。  
“Jared。”Jensen满是汗水的脸上挂着笑容，在适应了后穴里的硕大后歪着头舔舔嘴唇，“让我为你舞蹈。”  
正像是在酒吧里跳的那支舞一样，Jensen卖力地骑在Jared的阴茎上，开始扭动腰肢和翘臀让那根阴茎在自己的身体里抽插。开始Jensen的动作还带着些谨慎，但后来几乎是和酒吧里一样狂野放荡，光滑富有弹性的臀瓣时不时挤压向Jared的阴囊，大腿内侧不断摩擦Jared的腰侧。很快Jensen也勃起了，适应了疼痛后下身逐渐麻木，前列腺不停地被刺激，快感逐层叠加使他的呻吟完全无法抑制住，他想呼喊Jared的名字，但是在强烈的快感中只能发出意义不明、断断续续的呢喃和叫喊，前液顺着挺立的阴茎向下流，滴在Jared的小腹上。  
Jensen在快感的攻击下逐渐失去了力气，膝盖无法支撑身体的重量一打滑差点从床上跌下去，但Jared的手及时地扶住了他的腰，倒是让阴茎再一次整根没了进去。  
“Jared……我……”Jensen迷迷糊糊地瞪大盈满泪水的眼睛，看起来像是在凝视着Jared实际上眼前雾蒙蒙一片什么都看不清，滚烫的阴茎像是把他劈成了两半，无法思考，身体和思维一样被钉住，不知道自己该做什么，“我……”  
“你喜欢这样吗，Jen？”  
Jared的声音似乎从很远很远的地方传来，Jensen用力地眨了眨眼，泪珠被从眼眶里赶出后视野终于变得清晰，看到Jared墨绿色的狭长眼睛就在自己下方。他张了张嘴想回答，但这时候Jared坏心眼地动了动腰，埋在他体内的那个火热的大家伙摩擦着肠壁，让他的大脑又一次被空白占据只剩下一连串随着动作而变得激烈的火花。  
“我……”答案刚要脱口而出，Jared的腰又向上一挺，他几乎要弹跳起来，难以保持着坐在Jared身上的姿势，本想说的话变成了难耐的呻吟和呜咽，“你……不要再……啊……”  
“不坦诚啊，Jensen。”Jared突然握住了Jensen那根蓄势待发的阴茎，引得后者一声哀叫，“你明明喜欢得很。”  
Jensen气得想丢过去个白眼，但是Jared这时松开了手转而掐住他的腰，将他的身子一抬，Jensen来不及反应Jared就从他身体里退了出来。紧接着一阵天旋地转，他被Jared一个翻身压倒在床上。  
“嘿……”Jensen不满地蹬了蹬腿，丧失主动权和后穴的空虚感让他心里一阵阵发慌，抬手要推Jared的肩膀，“你要干什……”  
“Shh，别紧张。”Jared轻吻Jensen的鼻梁，惊喜地发现那里散落着焦糖色的小雀斑，可爱得让他忍不出多在上面啄了几下，“闭上眼睛。”  
Jensen犹豫着，在Jared用柔软的嘴唇贴上他的眼睑后乖乖地服从。随后他听到了布料被撕开的声音，和床单一样触感的布条盖住了他的眼睛，在耳边打了个结。一片黑暗中Jensen又一次感觉到了恐慌，无法克制地发抖，这时Jared温暖的手掌握住了他的手腕，低沉的声音再次在他耳边响起。  
“别怕。”  
Jared的声音和触碰似乎有魔力，他的颤抖逐渐平复，恐惧也减轻了些，让他忘记了挣脱。  
那只宽阔的手掌动作轻柔地将他两只手腕并拢在一起，用布条缠绕起来，时不时还有吻落在他的鼻尖、嘴唇、和下巴上，像蛇将毒液注入猎物的身体里，让他放弃一切的抗拒，像粘在蛛网上的蝴蝶被一圈圈缠紧。只不过他是心甘情愿的，Jared的吻是足以让他上瘾的毒品，他根本不想挣扎就沉沦其中。  
“想要你的人很多，”Jared将Jensen绑好后整个人压在Jensen身上，头埋在Jensen的肩窝里往Jensen脖子上和耳后吹气，满意地看着Jensen在他身下难耐地扭动，长长的手指摩挲着那个血红色的皮项圈，“那些酒吧里的醉鬼，他们想把你按在身下狠狠进入，我能看出来，他们早晚有一天会冲到后台把你绑起来轮流上了你。”  
Jensen明显地挣了一下，Jared说的的确是他一直担心的事情。但是他不想示弱，被绑在一起的双手在胸前攥紧，“我会先杀了他们。”  
“哈，”Jared轻笑，手掌覆上项圈，手指一点点收紧，“的确有人警告过我你是只不好惹的小野猫。但是Jen，你能杀得了他们之中的一个或者两个，但是不可能将他们全杀光，你也许很有能耐，但是你还不够强，不然就不会要我替你去杀人。”  
Jensen的脖颈被他完全收在掌中，动脉在他手心里一鼓一鼓地跳动，气管软骨的轮廓几乎要刻在拇指指腹上。他可以发力将它折断，或者耐心地等Jensen窒息，他明白自己握着Jensen的生命。而Jensen是在他身下轻颤着，蒙住眼睛的布料逐渐被濡湿，他不用揭开蒙眼布就知道，Jensen在哭。  
“你不仅仅是需要个杀手。你在害怕，想要个保护者。”Jared的手上松了劲儿，庆幸Jensen看不到他现在充满疑惑的表情，“为什么是我？”  
“因为……”Jensen吃力地吸了口气，又抽了一下鼻子，声音里包裹着带哭腔的鼻音，“你是我想找的人。”他的嘴角抽搐了一下，勉强向上弯出个扭曲的笑意。  
“是吗。”Jared那只掐住Jensen脖颈的手逐渐卸去了力量，更像是在抚摸，“我什么地方吸引了你？”  
Jensen吞咽了一下，喉结温顺地按摩Jared的手指，“我喜欢你的眼睛，一双狩猎者的眼睛。”  
Jared的动作僵住了。  
原来在他观察Jensen的时候，Jensen也在观察他。  
他回忆起舞台上那双幽暗的绿眼睛，他从中看到了憎恨和破碎，但不知道自己在那时流露出来的又是怎样的情绪，让Jensen窥探到了那样的他。但是这都不重要了。  
他像捕食者撕开猎物喉咙一样扯开Jensen脖子上的项圈丢到一边，在项圈压出的痕迹上用力地吮吸、亲吻。Jensen悲鸣着向后仰头，换来的是Jared一口咬在他的肩膀上。  
“说你需要我。”Jared着迷似的看着Jensen苍白的肩头上印着自己的齿痕，“趁我还没反悔。”  
Jensen在蒙眼布下困惑地皱起了眉头，但是他还是听从了Jared的命令，“我需要你。”  
“说你将会是属于我的。”Jared握住Jensen的膝弯，将他的两条腿都架在自己肩上，“我也会属于你。”  
如果忽略束缚着自由的布条的话，Jensen手指蜷缩着贴在胸口上的姿势像是在祈祷。他轻微地抽泣了一下，用脆弱颤抖的声线说，“我是你的，你是我的。”  
Jared笑了。他猛地向前一挺，阴茎深深地刺进了Jensen身体里。Jensen尖叫着抬起上身，被Jared按回了原地。  
“叫我的名字。”Jared简单地命令着，双手按上Jensen的乳尖，借着抽插阴茎的节奏揉搓那两颗硬得像樱桃核一样的小东西，“Jen，叫我的名字。”  
“Jar……Jared……”失去了视觉让Jensen的其他感官更加敏锐，他甚至能感觉到Jared撑开他每一寸肠壁，一次一次地擦过让他发疯的那一点，他在束缚中挣扎着无处可逃，只能发出不成调的呻吟和乞求，“求你……求求你……”  
Jared亲了亲Jensen的额头，用牙齿扯下了被泪水浸湿的蒙眼布，看到Jensen被泪水润成一撮撮的长睫毛后抽插得更加用力了起来。Jensen的喊声和求饶声变得更加高亢，全身紧绷起来连同肠壁一起收缩，大腿贴着Jared结实的肩打颤。Jared在一次次的冲击中变得更大更硬，揉掐乳尖的手加大了力道指甲几乎陷进了皮肉里。Jensen无助地将被绑在一起的手抬高，他也不知道自己想抓住什么，但是Jared俯下头将脸颊贴了过来，他将Jared的脸捧在手心，感受着Jared轻柔地吻他的手指。  
Jared又准确地狠擦过他的敏感点，Jensen的手向后滑抓住Jared半长的头发，绞紧了后穴射了出来。精液溅到Jared和Jensen自己的肚皮上，高潮让他眼前炸开一片白光。高潮后Jensen的身体柔软得像抽掉了骨头，软软地躺在那里任Jared摆布，Jared继续挺腰撞击，他没力气再喊出声，在Jared持续的攻击下发出像小猫一样可怜的呜咽。那呻吟和Jensen浸了泪水的绿眼睛一起将Jared逼上了顶峰，他最后一次狠狠地操进Jensen体内，Jensen被顶撞得向后一滑，痉挛着缩紧的肠壁含住Jared让他达到了他一生中最猛烈的高潮。  
在Jared的阴茎退出来后Jensen慵懒地伸展着身体，Jared为他解开手腕上的束缚把他圈在怀里，但他却拒绝了Jared的拥抱，浑身赤裸着爬下了床，捡起自己的外套从里面掏出烟盒。他抽出两根香烟，一起衔在口中点燃，将其中一根递给床上的Jared。  
“告诉我关于你和Lucifer之间的事情，”Jared接过烟夹在修长的指间，没有要吸的意思，“以往我从不过问杀人的原因，只是为什么一个脱衣舞男要杀一座城市最有权势的人，这我很好奇。”  
Jensen走路时腿有点发软，踩着不怎么平稳的步伐绕过铁床走到窗子前，百叶窗在他的身体上投下的一道道阴影。他靠在窗边，被Jared吻得红肿的嘴唇轻轻含住香烟的滤嘴，腮帮微微凹陷下去，烟卷前端燃烧的部分一明一暗，像恶魔在魅惑地眨着眼。他撅起嘴唇吐出烟雾，回过头看向Jared，面孔被阴影遮住了一半。  
“这座城市已经病入膏肓。我的父亲曾经是这座城市黑帮团体的总管，黑道上的交易在他管理下虽算不上是正大光明，但也不会谋财害命，一切在他手下都很有规矩。和平是黑暗和光明达到动态平衡的产物，”Jensen换了个姿势站立以缓解腰上的酸痛，一只手撑着窗框，睫毛在鼻梁上投下一片小小的阴影，“但Lucifer担任市长后打破了这种平衡。他杀了我父亲，杀了我的家人和朋友，杀了我们所有亲信，摧毁了我的一切，然后他独自掌握了黑白两道好一手遮天。”  
“那你怎么逃得过他的追杀？”Jared也换了个姿势侧躺在床上，看到他的精液顺着Jensen印有指痕的大腿内侧爬下，满意地勾了勾唇角，“如果他有你说得那么厉害的话。”  
“他以为我逃到了国外就没有再追杀下去。”Jensen自嘲似的笑了笑，疲惫地低下头，“就算他想继续追杀我，也不可能想到我会在那样肮脏下流的酒吧里当脱衣舞男。谁会想到呢，曾经锦衣玉食的Ackles少爷，现在却为了活命而对着一群恶心的死基佬扭屁股。”  
“所以你宁可像蝼蚁似的活着也不想离开这座城市，你要为你失去的一切复仇。”  
Jared把香烟举到眼前，看着灰烬在烟卷上累积着倔强地不肯落下，青色的烟雾蜿蜒向上扩散到空气里淡到消失。  
“你还真是个可怕的人啊，Jensen Ackles。”  
Jared终于把烟放到了嘴边，深深地吸了一口。  
滤嘴上留着Jensen的味道，和之前的亲吻一样甜美、诱人。  
让人愿意为之放弃一切。

第二天夜里Jared开始了他的工作。Lucifer豪宅的安保设施对于他来说形同虚设，然而他在干掉了几乎是所有的保安之后才发现他并不是独身一人。  
Jensen跟在他身后，拿着一把漂亮的Colt左轮手枪，皮夹克和严肃的表情让他看起来像个战士。Jared开始暗暗地头疼，后悔自己昨天怎么没再卖力些让Jensen没力气来添乱。  
“我要亲手了结了那个混蛋。”Jensen压低的声线听起来格外凶狠，漂亮的绿眼睛里杀意几乎要溢出来，“这要求不过分吧？”  
“当然不。”Jared向一边侧了侧身，像绅士一样做了个邀请的动作，“Lucifer的房间在走廊的尽头。”  
Jensen深吸一口气，举起枪从Jared身边走过。Jared注意到那把枪优美纤长的枪管上刻着两个字母，A.A。  
“那是你父亲的手枪。”Jared低声说，“你想用你父亲的枪杀了Lucifer。”  
Jensen没有否认。他像一只优雅的猎豹悄无声息地走向尽头的房间，以狩猎者的姿态，眼神里带着锐利和冷静。他屏住呼吸，抬脚猛踹开房门的同时射出两发子弹干掉了Lucifer的贴身保镖，在他把枪口对准办公桌前的老板椅时却发现那里坐着的是个假人并不是Lucifer。  
“怎么会……”  
子弹上膛的声音从身后传来，Jensen心中警铃大震忙回身欲射击，手臂却在扣下扳机之前被剧痛贯穿。紧接着一颗子弹嵌进了他的大腿，让他的身体直接失去平衡倒向地面。  
“嗨，可爱的小Jenny，好久不见。”  
Lucifer的声音像是一条巨蟒紧紧缠绕住Jensen因疼痛而不断抽搐的身体，高档皮鞋柔软的鞋跟踩在地毯上，安静得悄无声息，Jensen却感觉到死神一步步靠近。  
像猎人用幽毒的双眼望着倒地不起的猎物，Lucifer看着倒在地上的Jensen，嘴角露出残忍的微笑。  
“没想到你能活到现在，但是也仅仅是到现在了。”  
不，不，不，Jensen将嘴唇咬出一片血腥，不是现在，不可以停在现在。  
他等待了这么多年，忍耐到现在，为的绝对不是这样的结果。  
惯用的右手连抬都抬不起来，但是他还有左手。他换作左手持枪再次举起，却又被Lucifer果断地一枪打伤左臂。  
他绝望地跪在地上，受伤的手臂垂在身侧，Colt冷冰冰地躺在他无力的指间，三处枪伤让他的血液渐渐覆盖了脚下的高档地毯。Lucifer站在离他几步远的地方，而他却无法再举起枪，无法给自己的家人和朋友报仇。  
他抬起头怒瞪着Lucifer，眼中是满满地不甘和杀意。  
“我很尊敬你父亲，他死前没有尖叫也没有求饶，看来你很像他，”Lucifer走近Jensen，伸手捏住下巴抬起他的脸，另一只手持着枪用枪管碾他大腿上的血洞，“一样固执倔强，但我会让你惨叫着死去。”  
Jensen死死地咬着牙关不让自己发出痛呼，冷汗从额角滴落。Lucifer笑了笑，加重了手上的力道。  
“叫出来，乖孩子，求我停手。”  
“你这个……混蛋。”Jensen从牙缝里挤出这样一句话，“你会下地狱。”  
“哇哦，这里什么情况？”  
是Jared的声音。Jensen心中燃起最后一丝希望，忘记了伤口有多疼，用残存的力气对着出现在门口的高大身影喊，“杀了他，Jared，杀了他！”  
但Jared持枪的手垂在身侧，没有抬起来的意思。Jensen用乞求的眼神看着他，他冷冰冰地回望过来。  
“你来得正好，Jared Padalecki，我委托你的工作看来要我亲自完成了。”Lucifer站起身，偏头欣赏Jensen惊讶的表情，“哦，亲爱的小Jenny，以为自己找到了个可靠的盟友，可惜Jared是我先请来杀你的，漂亮的小男孩，说到底，你只是我的玩物而已。”  
“狩猎游戏玩到现在，我很满意，不知道你是否玩得尽兴呢？”  
这不可能。怎么会呢，Jared说了要为他杀掉Lucifer，Jared要他说他需要他，他们是属于彼此……他以为Jared不会骗他，Jared和别人不同。Jensen开始颤抖起来，绝望如同寒意一点点侵蚀他的全身。  
他耳边回响起Jared说过的话。  
说你需要我，趁我还没反悔。  
哈，原来是这个意思，Jensen苦笑，原来是这样。  
那场性爱换来的是Jared施舍给他的最后一天生命，让他在可悲的结局推迟一天。  
如果他需要他，那么为了不让他孤独地死去，就再施舍给他一份陪伴。趁狩猎者还没有反悔，就让猎物再苟活一会儿。  
那时候Jared在他的肩上留下了深深的齿痕，直到现在还在火辣辣地疼着。  
说到底，Jared始终是个狩猎者，而他只是可悲的猎物罢了。  
“你这样让我很为难啊。让开，我的工作要我亲自完成。”  
他听见Jared这样回应着Lucifer，声音冰冷得不含一丝温度。他开始想念昨晚Jared的手和嘴唇上轻柔的温暖。  
“也好。”Lucifer向后退几步，“我厌倦了这样的游戏，猎物不会挣扎就没乐趣了。”  
Jared撞开Lucifer快步走到Jensen面前，Jensen抬起挂满冷汗的脸，美丽的绿眼睛里盈满了泪水。  
“你是来杀我的。”Jensen的声音如同哽咽，泪水从眼中滚落顺着脸颊流淌，“昨天在酒吧，你接近我是为了杀我。”  
“别哭，宝贝，很快就结束了。”Jared柔声安慰着Jensen，枪抵上Jensen的胸口，细碎的吻落在Jensen的脸上，吻去那些泪痕，“很快就结束了。你会解脱，不用再回到那个恶心的地方……也不需要再担惊受怕地活着。”  
“我以为你和别人不同，Jared。”  
Jensen的眼泪更加汹涌起来，Jared的枪口留有滚烫的温度，隔着衣料依然能感觉到带着硝烟的热，烫得他心脏都缩在了一起。随后他认命似的闭上了眼睛，感觉Jared紧紧抱住了他，狠狠地吻住他，噬咬着他的嘴唇用力吮吸，舌头在他的口腔中侵略扫荡将他完全占有。那一刻恐惧和疼痛都离他而去，他似乎被抛进了荒芜的虚空中，那里只有自己，和Jared霸道蛮横的亲吻。  
紧接着枪响了。  
装了消音器的手枪开枪时本应该如同低泣呜咽，但这一枪却如同凄厉的尖叫在耳边炸裂。枪声响过后肉体摔向地面发出的声音显得更加笨重沉闷，预想中的疼痛没到来，空气却在Jared的嘴唇离开后涌入肺叶。Jensen像溺水之人被托出水面般深吸一口气，睁开眼睛，看到Jared一只手托着他的后脑，另一只手包住他虚握着colt的左手，帮助他举起他父亲的colt。Lucifer仰面倒在地上，眉心有个骇人的血洞。  
“任务完成，我的宝贝。”  
Jared吻了吻Jensen的额角，撕下衣襟为他包扎手臂和大腿上的伤口。  
“可以把尾款支付给我了吗，Ackles？”

 

——THE END

此文将以小料本子的形式在魔都SDO和帝都SLO6上发布~敬请期待！！！！！！【小料本子含7000-8000字不公开番外~】


End file.
